Early Days
by missarcobaleno13
Summary: Based on how Lina and Gourry are portrayed in the Novels and my interpretation. Just them reflecting on what they think about each other so far. Set in the first chapters of the first volume of the Slayers novels right after they first encountered Rezo at the inn. *EDITED* Thank you Alley for the feedback.


**Early Days**

**AN: This is based on how Lina and Gourry are portrayed in the novels. Gourry is not so much as a comic relief and not so stupid in the novels as compared to how he is shown in the anime in my opinion. He is more aware of what he is saying and I think (not saying this is the official thing, but just my interpretation) that he sometimes just likes to play dumb with Lina for fun. Sure, he is still not the brightest, especially when it comes to remembering some facts and stuff, but he certainly knows what he is doing for the most part. This is just a short look at what impressions they may have had of each other during the early days of their adventures together, particularly during the night after they first encounter Rezo. **

Lina and Gourry were retiring for the night after being attacked in their inn by a man with a group of trolls, and encountering the mysterious Rezo the Red Priest. Lina, thinking that they might be attacked again, went to Gourry's room to sleep there for the night. Gourry was surprised at Lina, and felt a bit uncomfortable at her staying with him in his room because of propriety, but Lina dismissed it as something to do with having more security in case they were attacked again. Besides, Rezo magically restored her room after being damaged by a fireball she threw during the fight with the trolls. She didn't feel comfortable staying there because there was something strange about the priest. Who knows what other kind of spell he cast? Gourry insisted Lina take the bed and he sleep on the floor. Lina would have none of it, and said that she would sleep on the floor. They both ended up sleeping on the floor on opposite sides of the bed. Both of them weren't able to sleep right away.

_It has been some days since I encountered Gourry, my now kind of bodyguard as that Zelgadiss guy put it. He's a good guy, very chivalrous I may say, except maybe when it comes to food. Too bad he treats me like a kid. I mean, NOT that I want him to see me as an object of desire, like some sort of babe he was hoping for…OH COME ON! NO WAY. I'm not blushing! ANNYYWAYY. I just want to be seen at least as I really am, which is a perfectly healthy and attractive lady. NOT** little** lady, as he so often calls me. _

This was Lina's line of thought as she tried to relax and get some rest, it wasn't helping much.

On his side, Gourry was also trying to sleep, but he couldn't help but feel a bit conscious of the fact that Lina was sleeping in his room. He thought about the sorceress sleeping on the floor on the other side of the bed...

_Lina rolled her eyes as I called her little lady. Well, she was little, and I really thought that she was a defenseless kid at first. Boy was I wrong... I guess you can never really judge a book by its cover. To be honest I was disappointed at first, I was hoping for a babe. So when I saw that the person I rescued was just a kid, my excitement disappeared and my sense of duty carried me through. I wasn't going to let a defenseless girl travel alone to Atlas city with all sorts of dangers around. My grandma taught me better. _

Gourry smiled to himself at this thought.

_Oh Grandma...she's really a wise woman._

Actually, the encounter with Lina turned out to be more interesting than finding a babe. It has been a long time since Gourry felt something inside him stir. He couldn't really pinpoint the feeling, but he was getting surprised by the sorceress every day since they met and he was starting to feel excited about life again. _This could be really interesting,_ he thought. He also found it quite fun to tease the girl by calling her "little lady". He meant it at first, but then now he knew that Lina wasn't just some helpless little girl. It's just funny to see her react the way that she does. It was also quite cute.

He was feeling more relaxed then and took a last a peek at Lina before closing his eyes. He would need the energy to face whatever was coming at them, best to get some rest. He dozed off.

Lina heard movement from Gourry's side. She was not sleeping very soundly that night since she was still on guard about the whole Shabranigdo thing Rezo said. _Seriously, a guy wanting to resurrect a Dark Lord?! Man…I really do manage to get myself in to trouble_. She thought. She took a peep at Gourry who was sleeping on the floor at the other side of the room. _Stubborn guy_. Although she had to admit that she did find him kind of sweet for offering her the bed. She sighed. _Well, it's not so bad even if he does treat me like a kid. _She didn't know why exactly, but even if they have been traveling together for just a short time, she felt a sense of security with Gourry. She felt at ease and relaxed with him, and felt like she could trust him. Plus even if he did treat her like a kid, he certainly was a sight to behold and a girl could always use some eye-candy especially with constant encounters with trolls and whatnot. She grinned at that thought, and then slowly fell to a sweet slumber.

End


End file.
